1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools and more particularly pertains to a new tool lengthening device for lengthening a tool and transferring torque for bit type tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,428; U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,016; U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,894; U.S. Patent. No. 2,814,224; U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,209; U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,003; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 322,203.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tool lengthening device. The inventive device includes a plate which is elongated and has a first end, a second end, a top surface and a bottom surface. The plate has a first aperture extending through the top and bottom surfaces and positioned adjacent to the first end and a second aperture extending through the top and bottom surfaced and positioned adjacent to the second end. A bracket removably couples the plate to the drill. A first sprocket rotatably positioned in the first aperture such that teeth of the first sprocket are positioned adjacent to the bottom surface of the plate. A second sprocket is rotatably positioned in the second aperture such that teeth of the second sprocket are positioned adjacent to the bottom surface of the plate. A roller chain extends around the first and second sprockets and engages the teeth on the first and second sprockets. A first gear member is attached to the first sprocket and extends upwardly from the plate. A second gear member comprises a shank having a first end and a second end. The first end of the shank is removably attached to a jaw of a drill. The second end of the shank has a gear thereon and in communication with the gear on the first gear member. A bit receiving member removably engages a bit and is attached to and extending downwardly from the second sprocket.
In these respects, the tool lengthening device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lengthening a tool and transferring torque for bit type tools.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of tools now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new tool lengthening device construction wherein the same can be utilized for lengthening a tool and transferring torque for bit type tools.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new tool lengthening device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the tools mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new tool lengthening device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tools, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a plate which is elongated and has a first end, a second end, a top surface and a bottom surface. The plate has a first aperture extending through the top and bottom surfaces and positioned adjacent to the first end and a second aperture extending through the top and bottom surfaced and positioned adjacent to the second end. A bracket removably couples the plate to the drill. A first sprocket rotatably positioned in the first aperture such that teeth of the first sprocket are positioned adjacent to the bottom surface of the plate. A second sprocket is rotatably positioned in the second aperture such that teeth of the second sprocket are positioned adjacent to the bottom surface of the plate. A roller chain extends around the first and second sprockets and engages the teeth on the first and second sprockets. A first gear member is attached to the first sprocket and extends upwardly from the plate. A second gear member comprises a shank having a first end and a second end. The first end of the shank is removably attached to a jaw of a drill. The second end of the shank has a gear thereon and in communication with the gear on the first gear member. A bit receiving member removably engages a bit and is attached to and extending downwardly from the second sprocket.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new tool lengthening device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the tools mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new tool lengthening device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art tools, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new tool lengthening device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new tool lengthening device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new tool lengthening device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such tool lengthening device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new tool lengthening device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new tool lengthening device for lengthening a tool and transferring torque for bit type tools.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new tool lengthening device which includes a plate which is elongated and has a first end, a second end, a top surface and a bottom surface. The plate has a first aperture extending through the top and bottom surfaces and positioned adjacent to the first end and a second aperture extending through the top and bottom surfaced and positioned adjacent to the second end. A bracket removably couples the plate to the drill. A first sprocket is rotatably positioned in the first aperture such that teeth of the first sprocket are positioned adjacent to the bottom surface of the plate. A second sprocket is rotatably positioned in the second aperture such that teeth of the second sprocket are positioned adjacent to the bottom surface of the plate. A roller chain extends around the first and second sprockets and engages the teeth on the first and second sprockets. A first gear member is attached to the first sprocket and extends upwardly from the plate. A second gear member comprises a shank having a first end and a second end. The first end of the shank is removably attached to a jaw of a drill. The second end of the shank has a gear thereon and in communication with the gear on the first gear member. A bit receiving member removably engages a bit and is attached to and extending downwardly from the second sprocket.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new tool lengthening device that allows torque to be transferred away from an electric drill to a bit.